Employees are often required to watch training videos or listen to audio instructions on a mobile device, and students are often required to watch or listen to video lessons. For example, in a bring-your-own-device (BYOD) environment, an enterprise may require an employee to watch a video prior to the employee being able to utilize his or her device, such as a smartphone, tablet, or laptop, in order to access enterprise data, including e-mail, documents, applications, or other similar files.
However, employees and other personnel are able to manipulate media player applications into believing the user has consumed a media file in its entirety. For example, employees are able to fast forward to the end of the video to trick a particular media player application into believing the user has watched the video in its entirety. Similarly, an employee can allow a video to play while the employee walks away from or otherwise ignores the video.